fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanatsumi Mizuki
is one of the main characters of Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Mizuki is a lonely musician who hates everyone who doesn't not the art of music. She also hates being interrupted when listening to one of her songs. As she has written her own songs already, she is a bit pushy when it comes to getting back opinions about it. She has a sharp tounge and will not accept people not liking her music. She always thinks that those who don't agree with her opinion, have the wrong opinion. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of sound waves. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance Mizuki's hair color is liberty blue. She has an undercut where her hair is styled to her right side. Her bangs cover the complete right eye. Her eye color is medium color. She usually wears clothes that are pretty torn or have vintage style. She likes cold temperatures and wears short-sleeved tops all over the year. In civilian, she wears a white top with written "荒" on it, which means "rough" in Japanese. She wears blue, torn jeans and black boots. Cure Sonic has bright blue hair, which is not any different from Mizuki's. Her eye color changes from medium blue to yellow. She wears a black two-piece dress. The top reaches to right under her chrest and has dark cyan blue trims. She wears a grey, sleeveless blouse, that is tied to the trims. The sleeves at her upperarms remind of kimono sleeves and are pretty torn, black colored and have dark cyan blue trims. The skirt is completely black with a cyan blue belt tied around her hips. She wears black boots with dark cyan blue trims. She wears a dark blue chocker around her neck. Personality Mizuki is a lonely musician who hates everyone who doesn't not the art of music. She also hates being interrupted when listening to one of her songs. As she has written her own songs already, she is a bit pushy when it comes to getting back opinions about it. She has a sharp tounge and will not accept people not liking her music. She always thinks that those who don't agree with her opinion, have the wrong opinion. Relationships / Relationships}} Etymology - Nanatsumi comes from meaning "seven", combined with meaning "ocean" or "sea". The ツ was only added to let the name sound more like a last name. Nanatsumi, all in all, means "seven seas". If the Katakana is replaced with the Hiragana equivalent つ and a の, her names becomes the actual 'word' for seven seas in Japanese. - Written in Hiragana, the name Mizuki has no real meaning as the meaning depends on the Kanjis used. So Mizuki could mean , , , or . Cure Sonic - Her Cure name, Cure Sonic, comes from "sonic waves", which are audible sound waves, as distinguished from intrasonic or supersonic waves.http://medical-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/sonic+waves Sonic itself can also be of or relating to sound. Or mean noting or pertaining to a speed equal to that of sound in air at the same height above sea level.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/sonic Pretty Cure Cure Sonic Cure Sonic is the Pretty Cure of sound waves. She fights with her waves of darkness against the power of light and protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Sonic usually has some bubbles floating next to her, which she can turn into water strikes to attack. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!". Attacks * - Cure Sonic's first attack in An Exchange of Morals!. Transformations "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!" - Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals! is the official transformation speech used by Nanatsumi Mizuki to transform into Cure Sonic in Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Music Trivia Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:FairyCures